Alucinación y el inicio de un amor
by neneru
Summary: Orphen nunca se imagino que podría llegar a decir una pequeña confesión para despertar a Cleo. ONE- SHOT
1. Chapter 1

_Alucinación y el inicio de un amor_

_Es mi primer fic de Orphen, sus criticas serán muy bien recibidas! GRACIAS!_

_Neneru.-_

_Pensamientos de Cleo_

**Diálogos**

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila, luego de que Orphen y Cleo hayas discutido por el desayuno, así que Cleo para despejar su mente salió a caminar por un prado cerca de la posada donde se hospedaban.

Aquel prado era un lugar lleno de paz con arboles que daban gran cantidad de sombra y en el medio se hallaban flores de diversos colores que bailaban al compas del viento. Pero hoy el cielo no le mostraba el resplandor de las flores, si no que parecía enojado y que en cualquier momento descargaría su furia sobre el suelo. Cleo pensaba que el clima no podía estar mas en desacuerdo con ella, se sentía feliz y tranquila a pesar de haberse peleado con Orphen como de costumbre. A una cierta distancia vio a dos personas, su curiosidad pudo más y se acerco. Sin darse cuenta que su mano se apoyo sobre una rosa con espinas negras. La espina se clavo en su palma y le lastimo. Cleo se limpio la mano, sin embargo la espina aun estaba ahí y siguió su misión de ver quienes eran. A lo lejos parecía que era Orphen discutía con alguien pero cuando la Cleo se acerco mas, lo que vio le partió el alma.

Orphen estaba abrazando a otra mujer y no era un abrazo amistoso, parecía que eran algo más. La cara del hechicero reflejaba una luz y un brillo que Cleo nunca había visto. A pesar que el pecho le comenzó a doler muy fuerte y tenia calor, la pelirrubia necesitaba escuchar lo que estaban hablando, así que se acerco, y escucho más atenta que nunca.

**Orphen ¿que me intentas decir? ¿Dónde quedo todo lo que me prometiste sobre esa chiquilla? Sabes que la detesto y no deseo que este a tu lado.**

**Entiende que ella es esencial para nuestro propósito, por ahora seguirá a mi lado y cuando sea el momento justo la matare como acordamos. Tú eres la única para mí y lo sabes**

Cleo no quería escuchar mas, cada palabra del hechicero le hacia mas daño, intento salir lo mas sigilosamente posible pero ella siendo torpe como era no vio la raíz del árbol en donde se escondía y tropezó. Orphen giro su cabeza al escuchar el alboroto atrás de los arboles y lo que vio fue a Cleo mirándolo desde el suelo con una tristeza q nunca vio en sus ojos, intento gritarle pero las palabras no le salieron y cuando por fin su voz decidido salir de su garganta, Cleo ya no estaba allí.

Jamás había corrido tan rápido, no le importaba que las ramas y las hojas la azotaran, le rasgaran el vestido y le hicieran pequeños cortes. Lo último que sus ojos azules vieron fue la entrada a la posada y su mano toda ensangrentada con una espina negra.

Ya había pasado media hora desde que Cleo se había ido, no era normal que tardara tanto mas con el clima que se avecinada, así que tanto el hechicero como su aprendiz decidieron salir a buscarla. La encontraron en el mismo lugar que en estos últimos días se sentaba a mirar las flores pero esta vez su mano estaba toda ensangrentada, entre la sangre Orphen vio una espina negra y sabia lo que ocurrirá si no actuaban rápido en limpiarla y sacarle la espina.

Magic limpio la herida lo mas rápido que pudo ya que su maestro le dijo que no era posible con magia. La herida de una espina negra no se curaba con magia, generaban que el veneno se esparza mas rápido haciendo una muerte lenta y dolorosa. También aumentaba la fiebre al punto de hacerse insoportable. Lo único que podían hacer ahora era esperar a que Cleo responda por si misma mientras ellos trataban de controlar la fiebre.

* * *

2 DIAS DESPUES

**Magic, ¿le ha bajado la fiebre?**

**No, me parece que ha aumentado, maestro.**

Con un bufido demasiado ruidoso Orphen se acerco a Cleo, hacía dos días que no abría sus ojos y volaba de fiebre. El había intentado todo para que la fiebre bajara, en ese instante se le ocurrió una idea.

_Esto podría funcionar, _**Magic ve hacia el bosque y busca la flor con la que Cleo se lastimo o alguna de la misma clase, una rosa con espinas negras. Tengo una idea. No vuelvas hasta que no la encuentres.**

**Esta bien maestro. **Magic salió de la habitación, dejando a Orphen al lado de su amiga.

Orphen acerco sus labios al oído de la rubia, sabia que en estas situaciones, los enfermos escuchaban y el quería comprobar si Cleo lo escuchaba

**Cleo se que estas ahí y que puedes escucharme, despierta chiquilla así te explico todo lo que supones que paso. A veces eres tan imprudente y tan mal cocinera. **Intento sonar lo mas enojado posible, sus peleas con la rubia eran cotidiana y sabia muy bien que ambos en cierto punto las buscaban y las disfrutaban.

_Nunca me había sentido de esta forma, mis lágrimas caían como cascadas por mis mejillas rosadas de tanto llorar. No me di cuenta como fue que me enamore de él de esa forma y saber que ya no era mío me partía el alma. No quero despertar y enfrentarlo, escuchar su voz diciéndome aquellas palabras que tanto temía. En algún momento, en este lugar, se que voy a estar mejor, pero… ¿en donde estoy? no distingo si es de noche o de día, esta oscuro. Hace demasiado calor, siento que me estoy quemando viva, tengo sed, necesito agua._

Al ver que no funcionaba intento ser más amable con ella. **Cleo por favor despierta, quiero explicarte que es lo que paso, vamos se que eres fuerte, ¡pelea! Tú no eres de las personas que se rinden.**

_Agua por favor que alguien me de agua, pero ¿que es ese sonido? siento que alguien me llama, pero no quiero ir, solo quiero agua o que alguien apague el fuego. Un momento ¿hay fuego? ¿Donde? si todo esta negro._

**Vamos Cleo, no te puedes dar por vencida, uff... me haces decir y pensar cosas q nunca le dije a nadie, eres una de las personas mas importantes para mi, tu sonrisa hace que la mañana sea diferente, te peleo solo por el hecho de que me gusta verte enojada y ver como tus megillas se encienden ante cualquier insulto mio.**

_Otra vez alguien me llama, esta vez si quiero responderle pero no se como, capaz esa voz tenga la solución para calmar el calor que siento. Veo una luz, esta fría y calma mi calor, pero proviene de esa voz._

**Por favor abre esos ojos, quiero que tus ojos se claven en los míos y sentir que me hundo en un mar azul, vamos Cleo despierta.**

_El calor disminuye, me siento rara, bien porque disminuyo el calor pero algo en mi pecho me molesta, capaz esa voz tiene la respuesta._

Con un fuerte jadeo, Cleo abrió sus ojos, se sentía con fiebre y se miro, tenia muchas mantas encima y su mano estaba vendada. No entendía como había llegado ahí, solo se acordaba del prado y de Orphen con alguien. Automáticamente sus ojos buscaron al hechicero, sin darse cuenta que prácticamente lo tenía encima de ella. Grito muy fuerte cuando lo vio tan cerca, intento salir corriendo de la habitación pero unos fuertes brazos la retenían. Quería llorar y pegarle al hechicero pero no tenia fuerza.

**¡O...O...Orphen suéltame! **Logro decir Cleo con un hilo de voz. **Vete no...¡No quiero que este acá! **El hechicero la soltó pero sin dejar que ella bajara de la cama y huya

**¡Cleo cálmate! Te va a hacer peor, estuviste muy enferma y aun tienes fiebre.** Orphen no podía creer que Cleo se haya despertado en tan solo dos días, había escuchado que la gente tardaba semanas o años.

**¿Enferma? Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue… **las palabras no le salían, le dolían y Orphen completo la frase.

**Que te fuiste a pasear por el prado.** Orphen sentía como Cleo se tensaba y sus ojos se volvían más fríos. **Voy a explicarte que paso y porque estas así y después responderé todas tus preguntas.** Cleo lo miraba con ojos inquisidores, tenía miedo de lo que podía escuchar. **A la mañana te fuiste a pasear por el prado que esta cerca de la posada, en el camino te pinchaste con una rosa con espinas negras y automáticamente de desmayaste, todo lo que hayas vivido luego de eso, fueron alucinaciones producto de la fiebre. Luego de media hora que no regresabas, te fuimos a buscar con Magic y fue cuando te encontramos en el suelo. Te trajimos hasta la posada y desde ese momento tu fiebre ha aumentado.**

Orphen no podía descifrar la cara de Cleo, parecía aliviada, pero dolida como si la información no fuera sufienciente. Parecía que quería preguntar algo pero sus palabras no salían.

**O...Orphen agua, quiero agua, me muero de sed. **El hechicero le dio agua. Era extraña la reacción de Cleo ante la historia pero espero a que ella le dijera algo. **Entonces ¿todo lo que soñé desde que me pinche era mentira y el calor que sentía era por la fiebre? ¿La voz que escuché también? **Al decir estas palabras Cleo sentía que sus mejillas se ponían rojas, no entendía porque_, ¿habrá sido Orphen el que me hablaba? obvio que era el._

**Si, todo lo que hayas vivido era mentira. La voz que escuchaste... para ¿recuerdas lo que la voz dijo?**

**Algo no mucho, pero fue como si me aliviara del calor que sentía, me llamaba y la seguí. **Orphen sabia que Cleo nunca le diría si se acordara de su voz y el tampoco lo iba a reconocer nunca. No podía dejar que el palo de escoba sepa la verdad.

**Entonces cuando te recuperes tendremos que averiguar que o quien era esa voz. **Ante esa respuesta Cleo prefirió no presionar más a Orphen, ella se acordaba de todo y no sabía como responder a lo que Orphen le había dicho, obvio que lo amaba pero simplemente quería que el momento que se lo dijera fuera perfecto. **Ahora solo descansa un rato, todavía tienes un poco de fiebre.**

Dicho esto, Cleo volvió a beber agua (todavía su garganta la sentía seca) y se acostó. Al poco tiempo se quedo dormida mientras que Orphen la vigilaba. El sabía que algo había cambiado en su relación aunque fuese un poquito. Su confesión no muy directa era la prueba que algo cambio, Solo tenia que esperar.

Magic volvió luego de tres horas de buscar la rosa, Orphen le conto lo que había pasado (obviamente omitió lo que dijo) y le dijo que descansara cuando Cleo se mejorara seguirían su viaje.

Luego de dos días de descanso el equipo ya estaba como nuevo, Cleo se había recuperado completamente y se sentía más feliz que nunca. Después de terminar el desayuno sin ninguna pelea emprendieron su viaje nuevamente.

**Orphen no crees que sea un lindo día. **Le dijo una muy animada Cleo a Orphen

**Ehh... supongo que si, es igual la de ayer lo único que te lo perdiste por estar durmiendo. **Dijo el hechicero sonriéndole maliososamente.

No me importa lo que me digas ni que intentes pelear conmigo Orphen, no vas a poder borrar las lindas palabras que me dijiste. Dijo Cleo mirándolo con una sonrisa bien grande mientras que el hechicero comenzaba a caminar más rápido para que sus amigos no vieran su cara roja como un tomate.

Fin

Perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía o de redacción, soy nuevita en esto de escribir fics y a veces me cuesta un poco poner en el papel lo que me imagino


	2. Chapter 2

Me olvide de algo super importante!

Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los tome para armar mi historia


End file.
